A Letter To Gray-sama
by gruviashallbecanon
Summary: Juvia's not at the guild one day, but Mirajane gives Gray a letter from her. What continues is a stream of letters between the two, bringing up childhood meetings and painful memories. -Gruvia
1. Chapter 1: Where's Juvia?

**If all you want are the letters, read the even chapters. Will be entitled: -'s Letter: #**

* * *

><p>One day, Gray walked into the guild.<p>

"Oy, stripper," a voice called. Gajeel walked up, "Where's the rain woman?"

Gray sat down at his normal table. "I dunno."

Gajeel sat across from him. "Well, normally she's following you."

Gray sighed and made his way over to the request board, trying to shake off the dragon slayer. "Go bug Natsu or something. Why do you need her, anyway?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "My house is flooded and I'm guessing she has something to do with it. I can't go home or I'll rust. And I'm guessing you're the reason she was emotional enough to flood it.

Gray started to think. Juvia was acting a little different last night before she left the guild. And it had started to rain when she left. Gray went over to Mirajane, who was wiping down the counter.

"Hey, Mira. Where's Juvia?"

"Oh," Mira replied, not looking up, "she left early this morning to go on a job with Erza. Erza claimed it was the one year anniversary of them becoming officially friends on Tenroujima. Or technically 8 year anniversary. Erza forced her to go. Though, we all know Erza will do everything."

Mirajane giggled before continuing, "But she did leave a letter for you. It's sitting under that mug."

Gray nodded his thanks before grabbing the letter. He went back to his table and sat down. Gray opened the blue envelope to her dark blue handwriting.

_Dear Gray-sama…_


	2. Chapter 2: Juvia's Letter: 1

Dear Gray-sama, _It said._

Juvia is giving this to you in a letter because she couldn't bear seeing you give a bad reaction. Though she knows you probably will, or you might have told her earlier. However, maybe you did know, and just didn't tell Juvia. But Juvia doesn't know, so here she goes.

Do you remember Juvia?

Do you remember meeting her when you were little?

Juvia remembers you.

Love, Juvia.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy the Messenger

Gray sat up. He put the blue paper on the table. He yelled over to Mirajane.

"I need a piece of paper and a pen. Now."

Gray took the supplies from her and scribbled onto the paper.

"Happy!"

The blue cat flew over.

"Can you do me a favor? I'll buy you fish."

"Aye!" the cat responded.

"Fly this to Juvia. ASAP."

* * *

><p>Juvia and Erza were walking along the path when something blue shot over their heads. Erza drew her sword.<p>

"Who's there?" Erza called out.

A tired Happy dropped to the ground.

"Happy?!" they exclaimed.

"Aye," he panted. "Gray made me give this to you for fish."

The cat handed Juvia a piece of paper. She opened it to Gray-sama's scribble.

Juvia read quickly, then looked over to Erza. "Can Juvia borrow a pen and paper?"

Juvia sat down and began to write. Juvia looked up to Happy. "Can you wait a moment for Juvia and bring this to Gray-sama? Juvia will buy you fish."


	4. Chapter 4: Gray's Letter: 1

Juvia,

What do you mean?

Gray


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Returns

Gray was sitting and drinking a beer when Happy rammed into him.

"Ju… vi… a… had… me… give… this… to… you…" Happy breathed.

Gray ripped open the letter, and read.


	6. Chapter 6: Juvia's Letter: 2

Dear Gray-sama,

Juvia should have known you wouldn't remember. You never showed any signs of remembering and you probably would've acted differently if we had. But, Juvia will tell you, and maybe then you will remember.

It was during the Harvest Festival. Juvia was in Magnolia with her orphanage. She didn't go on these trips normally, because Juvia was always made fun of for raining and ruining everything. But Juvia wanted to see the parade, so she ignored the kids who were bullying her to stay home.

It continued to rain. It rained as Juvia and the kids got on the carriage, it rained when they drove, it rained when they got off the carriage.

The kids were mad at Juvia for coming and making it rain, so when the guardians were away, some of the kids were throwing rocks at her and making fun of her. Juvia was hiding under her umbrella as the water pounded and the rocks tore her umbrella. Juvia herself was not harmed, as her body is water, but her feelings were.

Then a boy arrived. He was about Juvia's age then and he walked over. He saw the kids bullying Juvia and beat one of them up. The rest of the kids ran. The boy had wild black hair and dark blue eyes. He grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her up. He said his name was Gray. This was you, Gray-sama.

Do you remember now?

Love, Juvia


	7. Chapter 7: Carla Takes Over

Juvia and Erza were walking down the path to the job, memories weighing heavily on Juvia's mind. Juvia looked over to Erza, who thankfully wasn't asking.

Erza was humming to herself, "Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita terasu yo."

Juvia found the music pleasing to her stressed out head.

Something white disrupted them.

Carla landed down in front of them and handed Juvia another piece of paper.

"Its from Gray, and Happy was so tired he passed out when Gray wanted to bring you another letter. I only took over because Wendy likes you so much."

"Thank you," Juvia said, and sat down to read.

"Not another letter," Erza grumbled. "We'll never make it like this."

Erza collapsed on the ground and turned to Juvia. "You should be glad I ship you two so much or I wouldn't be putting up with this."

Juvia was too distracted by the letter to blush at Erza's statement.


	8. Chapter 8: Gray's Letter: 2

Juvia,

I think I kind of remember that. But I never would've realized that was you. My memory's bad enough without the amount of blue haired people in this place.

But I remember that event. It was back when I was training with Ur and Lyon.

Ur was visiting an old, sick friend of hers and brought us along to see the festival. We were both so temperamental she wouldn't let us go with her to actually see him, so she dropped us off at the center of Magnolia and told us to behave ourselves. Ur would then meet up with us at 7 at the Kardia Cathedral, and we could then go see the parade.

Lyon ditched me the second Ur left to go hang out with some boys who I suppose were from your orphanage. I wondered around, but it started to pour, so I went in search of a good tree. I found the one you were hiding in and beat up one of those kids. That kid was actually Lyon. I didn't like how he was taking part and I guess that scared the other kids. Lyon and I beat each other up all the time back then.

I took your hand because I felt a duty to help you. But, then you said your name was Lucy, if I'm remembering correctly. The irony. That was a funny alias to pick.

Didn't I make you an umbrella out of ice to replace your ripped one? I don't remember anything after that.

Gray


	9. Chapter 9: Prepared

"I now understand," Carla wheezed, "why Happy practically died on that trip." The white Exceed dropped on to Gray's table.

She handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh, Carla-san! Please help them just a little longer!" Wendy pleaded.

"You're too manipulative, Wendy." Carla turned to Gray. "Just a little longer. Then I'm done. Hopefully Happy will have recovered by then."

Meanwhile, Happy lay dead on Natsu's shoulder.

But by then, Gray had pulled a piece of clean paper from the stack he had requested. It didn't take a fortune-teller to know he would need it.


	10. Chapter 10: Juvia's Letter: 3

Dear Gray-sama,

Juvia doesn't want to tell you this, but she must. Your memory is awful.

Juvia remembers the umbrella you made me. It was broken later that day. Juvia supposes you don't remember that too.

But there is something Juvia forgot: that she used the alias Lucy. When you met Lucy, did you remember her name? Or did that slip down the black hole known as your memory too? Maybe that's why Juvia feels her main love rival is Lucy, but Juvia won't bring that up.

Juvia didn't know Lyon-sama was in the crowd that day. How ironic. Have you told him? Juvia would've liked to see his reaction. But everybody hated me back then when I was little. Even those who care for me today.

Don't try to contradict, you know it's true. How could you make it rain wherever you went and still be loved?

Though, for that one day in Magnolia, you did.


	11. Chapter 11: Erza breaks: Sort of

When a panting Carla landed in front of them for the 3rd time, Erza looked ready to burst.

"Enough! I want to get this job done, but how can I when all you want to do is exchange love letters with Gray!" Erza paused for a minute. "Those are love letters, right? My waiting has not been in vain?"

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know what to call them."

Erza looked at her for elaboration.

"Juvia met Gray once when they were younger, but Gray-sama doesn't remember."

Erza's jaw dropped. "Nuh-uh!"

Carla rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Gray's Letter: 3

Goddammit, Juvia! Why do you have to be so cryptic? You're worse than one of our filler arcs! Can you please stop giving me bits and pieces and just tell the whole story from point A to point B? Is that that hard?

Gray


	13. Chapter 13: The Next Cat

"That's it. I'm done." Carla collapsed onto the table.

"Carla! Are you alright?" Wendy cradled her cat in her arms. "I'm sorry, Gray-san. Carla-san can't help anymore."

"Damn it!" Gray smacked his fist down on the table.

"Hey, stripper." Gray turned around to see Gajeel grinning. "You seem to forget I have the best cat of them all. Geehee."

Pantherlily smirked.


	14. Chapter 14: Juvia's Letter: 4

Dear Gray-sama,

Juvia is sorry. She really thought you would be remembering this by now. Well, Juvia guesses she'll start from where she left off.

You had scared off the bullies. Juvia was so amazed you did that for her, but you hadn't known then. Juvia remembers the rain lifted a little then. Instead off the downpour, there was a slight sprinkling, turning your ice umbrella into a music box.

You pulled Juvia up and set her ripped umbrella on one of the lowest branches of the tree. Juvia smiled for the first time in ages, and you returned it. You even picked up her fallen teru teru bozu doll and brushed off the dirt.

"Is this yours?" little Gray-sama asked.

"Yeah." Juvia responded.

You were looking down at your feet, and then Juvia noticed your clothes were gone.

"Gray? Where did your clothes go?"

"Damn it! Sorry, it's a weird habit. What's your name again?"

Juvia was scared, so she gave an alias she saw on a booth sign. "Lucy."

You looked at Juvia and went, "Funny. You don't look like a Lucy. Well, never mind that. Where are your parents? Can I help you find them?"

"Oh," Juvia looked down. "Juvi- Juvia means- I mean, uggh, Lucy's, Lucy's parents are dead."

Little Gray-sama nodded. "Mine are dead too. So, those bullies, were they from the same orphanage?"

Juvia was silent.

You growled, "Bastards, don't they know you shouldn't pick on your comrades?"

We stood there for a moment, but then you offered, "Since, I've got nothing to do, and I'm guessing you don't either, wanna go sight-seeing or something?"

You and Juvia were together all afternoon, walking all over Magnolia. We got food and looked at souvenirs, Gray-sama and Juvia even passed the old Fairy Tail building, you know, the one before Gajeel-kun destroyed it?

We even made a deal as we passed it.

"I wanna join Fairy Tail someday," little Gray-sama said.

"Lucy does too."

Then you looked at Juvia and said, "We should join together. Someday we should go in there and get our marks, and they should be matching! We could join to make a team and destroy all the demon's and dark guilds in the world. We could be Team, um, uhh," you looked at the umbrella we had been sharing all day, and your eyes lit up. "Team Frozen Umbrella."

Juvia laughed, but then she realized something. "But you and Lucy, it won't work. After the festival, Lucy has to go back to the orphanage and you have to go train with Lyon and Ur."

Your face fell. "Oh." But then you came up with an amazing solution, one that would make Juvia's heart melt from happiness. "Let's join Fairy Tail now! I can get Lyon and Ur to join too! Come on Lucy! Let's go join Fairy Tail!" For that moment, the sun came out and shone clear as ice. We grabbed hands and started running through the door.

Juvia is running out of ink, so she'll sloo lnerr


	15. Chapter 15: Take-Off

Pantherlily landed down in front of Juvia and Erza.

"Pantherlily!" Juvia gasped. "We're already on our 3rd Exceed?" Juvia looked back on the terrain. "Juvia didn't realize this trip was as trying as it seems."

Pantherlily nodded in agreement. "I started off in combat form, but I've used so much power I had to turn back." Pantherlily gave Juvia the next letter, and she ripped it out of his hands.

Juvia wasted no time in tearing it open and reading it. "Pantherlily! Juvia needs a favor. Can you fly Juvia to here?" She pointed to the location on the letter.

"It'll be hard, but if it means an end to these letters, I'm in." Pantherlily nodded in consent.

Erza screamed. "WAIT! JUVIA, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND GRAY, BUT IT NEEDS TO WAIT. I'M TRYING TO HAVE A SIMPLE ANNIVERSARY JOB, AND THESE LETTERS KEEP INTERRUPTING! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT?"

Juvia whimpered and handed Erza the letter. Erza read. Erza fainted. "I've been waiting for this moment forever. GO!" Erza smiled as Pantherlily picked up Juvia and grew wings.

Erza yelled at them as they left her field of sight. "JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY OF THE REWARD MONEY!"


	16. Chapter 16: Gray's Letter: 4

Juvia Lockser, I remember now. Everything. I remember what happened afterwards, and why we never joined Fairy Tail that day. I fucking remember. I am so sorry. I can't even apologize for what happened that day but I am going to fucking try as hard as I can.

Meet me in front of Fairy Tail, where it happened ASAP. I understand it'll be really dark when you finally get back, but we need to talk.


	17. Chapter 17: Memory Lane

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when Pantherlily dropped Juvia on the cobblestone road.

"Thank you Pantherlily!" Juvia called as she sprinted down the road. The black cat collapsed on the street, as the rain pounded around him.

"It's raining," Juvia noticed. "No, it's pouring." The rain beat down on the roofs and road, but Juvia barely acknowledged the downpour. "Shin shin to." She whispered, trying to calm her nerves. "Shin shin to. Shin shin to. Shin shin to. Shin shin to."

Juvia skidded around the corner, sliding on the slick surface. "Gray-sama!" she called. Gray turned to her.

"Juvia!" He was holding her pink heart umbrella, and even then he was soaked. Juvia started running even faster, only to slip in a puddle. Juvia screamed as she fell, straight into Gray's arms.

"Calm down, okay?" Gray helped her stand up, and they huddled under the pink heart umbrella.

After a moment, Gray turned to her. "I'm so so so so so sorry. Juvia, I didn't realize." He sighed, but then looked her in the eyes. "Juvia, if I went down memory lane, would you come with me for a moment?"

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

Gray pulled out a worn book. "I found it in the guild. It's a simple spell that will let us watch a memory. We can't change it or anything, just watch. Here we go. 'Accipe meum caput in memoria reponuntur. Specie ponere eas in custodiam. Vade memoriis!'"

Juvia watched in amazement as her surroundings began to swirl. She gripped onto Gray's arm as a new scene appeared before her. They stood before the old guild building, but the people in front of her were most important.

There was a little Juvia holding onto an ice umbrella. She held little Gray's hand, and he was pulling her towards the front door. There were huge smiles on both of their faces. But then little Gray skidded to a stop, and little Juvia almost bumped into him. Standing in front of the little them appeared all of the bullies from the orphanage, plus a little Lyon.

Lyon pointed at the duo. "There he is."

One of the orphanage boys laughed. "I can't believe that's your comrade, Lyon. And that he's hanging out with _her_!"

Little Juvia whimpered and hid behind little Gray.

"Look at her! She's hiding behind her boyfriend!"

"I think she's gonna cry!"

Little Gray got red in the face, but from what, nobody knows. "What's your guys' problem? She's your comrade! Why the hell are you making fun of her?"

Juvia looked and noticed the memory world was starting to drizzle, and was slowly picking up speed. Juvia couldn't feel it though. Must be because this was only a memory, and not even hers.

"Don't you know, Gray?" little Lyon asked him, waving his arms. "She's the one who's causing this!"

"What do you mean?" little Gray questioned, frustrated.

Some of the orphanage kids laughed.

"Doesn't even know his girlfriend's a witch!"

"Rain rain go away! Come again another day!"

An orphanage boy stepped up. "She makes it rain wherever she goes! She's the reason it's pouring right now!"

"And she doesn't even know how to stop it!"

Little Gray turned around in the pouring rain to look at little Juvia. There were tears in her eyes and she was clutching her little white doll. "Is it true?" little Gray asked.

Little Juvia whimpered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Little Gray turned back to the laughing boys.

"Aw, is your boyfriend breaking up with you?"

"Maybe you should go drown yourself in your tears."

Little Lyon laughed and looked at little Gray who couldn't bring himself to look up. "And that's not even the worse part! Her entire body is water. She's a liquid!"

One of the kids threw a rock towards them and little Gray stepped out of the way in time, but it hit little Juvia straight in the stomach. Little Gray gasped as the rock flew right through her, and little Juvia's body liquefied.

Little Gray looked at his previous friend in disgust and horror.

"Get away from me."

Little Juvia looked up in exclamation.

"You heard me. Forget about Fairy Tail. I never want to see you again." Little Gray turned back and walked over to the crowd of boys. A few cheered, but most just laughed. Little Lyon smiled in approval.

"Lets go, Gray. Ur's waiting." The two little boys walked off.

Meanwhile little Juvia had collapsed on the road. The orphanage kids had taken to jeering and throwing more rocks at her. They sailed right through, but one nailed her gift from little Gray right in the center. The ice umbrella shattered.

The orphanage boys just kept laughing as the rain poured harder, and harder, and harder. Finally, a teen boy stepped out of the front doors of Fairy Tail. He had yellow hair and wore funny spiky silver earphones. The boy had a lightning bolt scar right over his eye and when he took one look at the situation, a scowl.

"Hey, what the hell are you kids doing here?" teen Laxus yelled. "Don't you bastards know not to terrorize people in front of a wizard guild, especially a busy one?" Teen Laxus was suddenly surrounded in gold sparks. The orphanage boys screamed in fear, and started to sprint off, and a few even slipped on the slick street.

Little Juvia sniffled and began to stand up, avoiding the shards of ice. Teen Laxus turned to her. "Are you okay? Get out of here." Teen Laxus walked back into the guild, and slammed the door behind him.

Little Juvia covered her eyes with her hands as the tears fell down with vigor. Little Juvia started to run, and dropped her teru teru bozu doll. The stained doll lay smiling as it soaked up the torrents of raindrops.

The spell wore off, and Juvia and Gray returned to the real world.

"Juvia, I am so so so so sorry." Gray couldn't even look Juvia in the eye.

"Its alright," Juvia decided.

Gray stomped down on the street. "No its not! I was such a jerk! The worst possible bastard to ever walk this earth. First, I do that to you, and then, I go and forget about it."

"Gray-sama-"

"I just can't believe myself! How could I do that to you? How could I have done that to anyone?"

"Gray-sama-"

"I, I, I don't even think I have the right to be standing here and call you my frien-"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

Gray looked over at her in surprise.

"It's okay."

Gray looked into Juvia's eyes, and he believed her.

So, there, in the dark, under the pink heart umbrella, as the water pounded down around them, the two Fairy Tail wizards leaned in, and they kissed.

After a moment, Gray and Juvia pulled away. They gazed into each other's eyes. Gray cupped his hands, and when he opened them, there was a tiny, little ice umbrella.

Gray looked back up at Juvia. "So, do you still want to go join Fairy Tail?"

The End


End file.
